


Yuri!!! On Ice || Reader Insert Oneshots

by sindumpling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindumpling/pseuds/sindumpling
Summary: This is a collection of "Yuri! On Ice" Reader Insert Oneshots. Select oneshots are mature, and will be marked as so. Requests are open!





	1. A Pair // Victor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your coach is a shameless flirt and suggests that the two of you try pair skating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these first few fanfics over a year ago, so they're kind of embarrassing, but I feel the need to add some content to my Ao3 profile.

After what seemed like a century of practicing the exceedingly difficult program Victor had prepared, you collapsed tiredly onto the stiff ice below you. "Victor?" you huffed. "Can't we take a break? You know I don't have very good stamina."

"Is that so?" he called from the edge of the rink, his accent laced with exaggerated optimism. "I must've forgotten."

"Does that mean that I can stop for now?" you questioned hopefully.

His smile brightened as he leaned against the rink wall. "Not if you want a chance of making it anywhere competitively. If you were to compete as you are now, the judges would tear you apart."

Your lips puckered into a pout. You were beyond happy that, by some miracle, Victor had taken up an interest in coaching you, but his blunt commentary always stung. It didn't really help that he always had the same enthusiastic smile whenever he criticized you. He seemed to enjoy it way too much.

You pulled yourself to your feet dejectedly. "Thanks for the encouragement," you retorted tersely before turning around to repeat your practice routine.

As you were getting ready to begin, the sound of Victor's skates cutting across the ice recaptured your attention. You looked over your shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the sight of him skating towards you. Lately, all he'd been doing was sitting off to the side correcting you, so it was a bit of a surprise that he had actually come out onto the rink.

He stopped a few feet away from you. "Let's try something new."

"New?" The thought of suddenly switching things up was nerve-wracking. However, after rehearsing for the same program day after day, things were starting to become tedious at practice. At this point, maybe "new" wasn't so bad.

He studied your expression for a moment before continuing. "Have you ever tried pair skating?"

You crossed your arms at his words. Pair skating was affectionate, to say the least, what with all the grabbing and holding. You could already feel your face heating up at the thought of doing something so intimate with Victor, who you'd never really stopped being starstruck by. 

You sighed. "You're not suggesting we try that, are you?"

"Only for today's practice, of course," he replied reassuringly.

"But I don't know how to. Pair skating is too intricate."

"I'll just have to teach you, then. I am your coach after all." He winked and held his hand out expectantly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

You flushed red. Were all Russians this provocative? "If you let me fall down, I won't forgive you."

"Then I'll just have to be sure to hold onto you extra tightly."

You hesitantly slipped your hand into Victor's. For once, you regretted wearing gloves onto the rink.

"It's just like dancing," he explained, "so don't stress about it, okay?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the world's most graceful dancer."

He squeezed your hand lightly. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Despite the line being so cliché, your pulse began to pick up as he guided you along the ice.

After a few minutes of drifting around the rink, Victor's grasp on your hand loosened, and he moved both of his hands to your waist, stepping behind you as he did so.

"Victor?" you breathed, trying to keep your composure. "Your hands?"

He only hummed in response.

"They're wandering a bit, don't you think?"

"Haven't you ever watched pair skating? I would've thought you'd know at least something as basic as this position." He tightened his grip as if to make a point.

You stiffened, unbearably flustered by the contact. You were trying your best not to let your thoughts wander, but even so, his touch provoked unnecessary embarrassment. 

Before you could properly react, his warm breath was dancing on the skin of your neck. His lips brushed against your ear as he murmured. "Do you not like this?"

His face was too close. Your breathing almost immediately hitched up, and it took everything in you to form a coherent sentence. "I never said that. I just don't think you understand how suggestive you can be."

The two of you slowed to a stop and Victor spun you around to face him. "I don't think you understand that I do it on purpose sometimes."

You were still so close to him. His face was only inches from yours. You could hear your heartbeat thrumming in your ears. "And you don't understand how seriously I tend to take it."

"But what if I want you to take it seriously?"

You stared at him for a few moments, his intentions now clear to you. "In that case," you muttered, "you should kiss me."

Not a trace of surprise by your statement evident on Victor's face, he leaned in, pushing his tauntingly soft lips gently against yours. When he wrapped his arms firmly around your body and pulled you into the warmth of his chest, you felt like you would melt into a puddle onto the ice. Almost upon instinct, you tangled your fingers in his not-quite-thinning hair.You had fantasized about doing this with Victor before, but you couldn't have ever come close to preparing yourself how the actual thing made you feel. The dizzying tenacity of his touch as he pulled away, his hands slipping down to rest on your hips, was almost enough to make your heart stop. When his vibrant blue eyes flitted down to meet yours, his trademark smile tugging at his beyond flawless face, you had to fight the urge to pull his face back to yours and resume your previous activity.

"We should try new things more often."


	2. Distractions // Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries to help you nail your triple axle, but something about you distracts him from his original goal.

You watched in awe as Yuri glided across the ice, each of his moves executed with the utmost skill. It amazed you that somebody so irritable and short-tempered could appear to be so graceful in the rink.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for him to notice your gaze.

He slowed to a stop, glaring at you. "Do you need something?" 

"No, I was just watching..." you trailed off, rushing to look away in order to avoid meeting his intense stare.

"Shouldn't you be off practicing your own program or something?" he complained. 

"I would, but Coach isn't here, and no matter how hard I try, I can't nail the triple axel," you admitted. "Not everybody has the 'raw talent' you do."

"That's for sure," he muttered, giving you a pointed look.

You sat silently for a moment, cursing your awkwardness. Yuri's contentious attitude clashed with your good-natured intentions on a regular basis, though, so it wasn't anything new.

A few moments later, the blond sighed exasperatedly and skated towards you, stopping only a few feet away. "Hurry up and put on some skates."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like you have the motivation to teach yourself. I'm offering to help, so be thankful."

This was unexpected. Was Yuri actually taking interest in tutoring you? Or did he just pity you?

Regardless of his reason, you rushed into the locker room to throw on your skating equipment. You were actually worried he would change his mind in the short time it took you to get ready, a fear you didn't really want realized.

Upon hurrying back out to Yuri, you stumbled on the ice. You knew the moment you started to fall that there was no way to avoid it, and so you crashed facefirst into the ground. 

Yuri's stern face contorted into a reluctant grin at this, and he held out his hand for you. It was obvious he was holding back a laugh in order to feign his usual intimidating posture.

"It's not even funny," you pouted, begrudgingly taking his hand as he helped you up.

"No, not funny. It's just ironic."

"How so?"

"It's ironic somebody this clumsy expects to make it very far in figure skating."

You frowned. You almost wanted to tell him how ironic it was that somebody so aggressive and unapproachable was trying to go for an agape theme, but you knew Viktor was behind that, so you kept your mouth shut.

He crossed his arms, his face returning to its usual scowl. "Anyway, let me see you try to do a triple axel."

You sheepishly backed away from him and sped across the rink, putting as much power into the jump as you could muster. Unsurprisingly, you ended up crashing down onto the ice. As you stared up at the ceiling of the rink helplessly, you couldn't help but sigh in defeat. It wasn't rare for you to be disappointed in your skating, but messing up in front of Yuri left your confidence dwindling.

"Get up," he commanded.

You dragged yourself to your feet. Even if it was to your disadvantage, you had to admit that you liked Yuri's demanding nature.

"Try again."

You repeated your blunder, all too aware of Yuri's judging eyes.

He glided over to you, looking down at you with distaste. "Firstly, you need to fix your posture. It's making me cringe," he instructed bluntly.

"What's wrong with it?" you asked dully from your position on the ground.

He grabbed your arms and pulled you to your feet. Once you had regained your balance, he firmly pressed one hand to your back, and one to your stomach in an attempt to straighten your posture.

You felt your face heat up at the sudden gesture. You bit your lip anxiously in hopes that he wouldn't notice.

"And why are you suddenly so stiff?" he snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be?" you stammered. "This position isn't exactly casual."

He glowered, his hands unmoving. "Do you want my help or not?"

Giving in, you loosened up as much as you could and allowed him to adjust your position.

He stepped away and looked you up and down wearily. "Puff out your chest a little."

You, past caring at all about your dignity, did as he said. "Like this?"

He stared at you for a moment, a skeptical look on his face. "Wow, they aren't the size I would've expected."

You covered your chest and turned away from him, thoroughly embarrassed. Your face was reddening by the second, and you knew it. "Yuri!" you whined.

"What? Don't act like you're offended."

"I am!"

"If you're more offended now than when I put down your skating skills, then you need to get your priorities in order."

You pursed your lips into a pout. "You're a guy; you wouldn't understand."

"Are you more sensitive about your chest than you are about your skating?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I understand perfectly."

"Can we just stop talking about this?" you begged. "You said you would help me with my triple axel, didn't you?"

"I got distracted. So what?" he muttered. "I'm doing you a favor, so just be grateful."

"Wait. You're saying you were distracted by my chest?"

Yuri's face, whether it be from the cold or from your words, turned a light shade of pink. "You know that's not what I meant, idiot."

You smiled mischievously, happy that, for once, Yuri was the one feeling uncomfortable. "I don't believe you," you pressed.

"Are you self-conscious about your boobs or overly confident in them? Make up your mind already," he hissed as his face twisted into a grimace.

You grinned. "Is somebody getting defensive?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you regret it."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, pulling you closer. "Do you really want to find out?" he growled.

If it wasn't for the intense closeness of his face to yours, and the context of the situation, you probably would've been terrified. Yuri may be relatively small, but he was still beyond intimidating. In all honesty, your heart was crashing against your rib cage. However, it wasn't out of fear. "Yuri..."

An annoyed look took shape on his face before he closed the space between the two of you and pressed his lips to yours in a kiss, his hands holding your face in place. You responded promptly, surprising even yourself, and kissed back. His mouth felt so warm and tender connected to yours like, and it was definitely something you planned to commit to memory.

All too soon, he tore himself away from you. He frowned as he wiped away the wetness that had made its way onto his lips. His face was almost as scarlet red as yours, and his breathing just as heavy. 

He crossed his arms. "Is that all I have to do to keep you from running your mouth?"


	3. His Biggest Fan // Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've supported Yuuri from the stands since before he was even discovered by Victor, and he appreciates it.

You sat quietly among the stands of cheering fans, too absorbed in Yuuri's performance to make even the slightest sound. You were taken aback by his change in style. It was as if, over the last year, he had become a different person.

You had always been a fan of his skating, showing up to every event featuring him, regardless of how mediocre other people had viewed his ability in the past. You found the anxious glances he would make towards the crowd to be rather endearing, in fact. The way he was skating now, however, told you he would never face that nervousness again. Now, instead of doubt written in his features, he wore a look of deep concentration and determination. 

You couldn't say which version of him you liked better, but you knew that he would leave you awestruck regardless of his theme and composure.

You watched intently as he leaped into the air time after time without a single mistake. His program was flawless. Not only that, but it adhered to his eros theme a little too well. You were indescribably proud of his progress. It was a shame that most didn't see his potential until now. As the program progressed, you fought the urge to tear up. Yes, you were often too sensitive about little things like this, but you couldn't help it-- especially when it came to Yuuri Katsuki.

After the music faded, he stood in the middle of the rink, catching his breath. His eyes scanned the crowd, and you could've sworn they locked on you. He flashed a tired smile and winked, his confidence still glowing despite his exhaustion.

The crowd around you erupted into arguments about who he directed the gesture at, while you sat silently in shock and confusion. You inhaled deeply, trying not to get your hopes up. After all, Yuuri didn't know you, and therefore the chances of his focus being on you for even a second were slim.

Besides, if by some miracle, you were the one he winked at, it was likely just part of the performance.

You slumped back in your seat at the thought. Unfortunately, you couldn't even dream of interacting with Yuuri platonically, let alone romantically. You were lucky to even have the privilege of seeing him at autograph signings. The thought of the signings reminded you not to linger in the stands for too long; if you did, the line for autographs would propose an unbearably lengthy wait.

As you stood and made your way out of the rink, you noticed Yuuri out of the corner of your eye, skating towards his coach, Victor Nikiforov, with a proud grin. The last thing you saw as you were ushered out of the rink's doors by the rush of skating fans was Yuuri leaning in, face still flushed by his performance, and whispering frantically to his Russian coach.

Sighing as Yuuri left your line of vision, you continued on until you reached the designated autograph line. Even though the signing hadn't started, there were tons of people in front of you. Before Victor Nikiforov's decision to coach Yuuri, his line tended to be thin and sparse, so the last few signings you'd attended still had you feeling impatient and disappointed by the wait. At least Yuuri was starting to get popular, though.

As you stood bidding your time in line, your mind wandered back to Yuri's wink. It was unlike him to direct his efforts more towards the crowd than the judges, even with his newfound determination. Was it simply to add to his reputation?

You mulled it over as you gradually began to move forward. Soon enough, you were standing in front of him.

Flusteredly, you set a notepad on the table and pushed your contemplation to the back of your mind. "Could you please make it out to-"

"(Y/N)," he finished.

Your eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

He smiled sheepishly as he scribbled down a short note and his signature. "I've written out so many autographs for you at past events, it's impossible to forget." He closed the book and held it out for you. "Not that it's a bad thing," he added, starting to remind you of the quiet, anxious Yuuri he used to be.

You retrieved your notebook and clutched it to your chest, your face notably red, not sure how to respond. It honestly didn't feel real that he would remember you so easily. 

"I wish I had the time to write more. I'll make up for it later," he told you quietly, his eyes briefly flitting to the crowd of fans behind you.

Although his statement confused you, you simply nodded. Better to brush it off than hold up the line with your questions. "Thank you for the autograph! I'm honored you remember my name." Realistically, you were far beyond honored. You were euphoric that he knew who you were.

You felt his gaze on you as you hurried off to read what he had written. "I must've been a saint in a past life for something this amazing to happen to me," you muttered to yourself as you shuffled through the building's exit.

Once outside, you flipped to the page Yuuri had just signed and read it with ferocious eagerness:

Thank you for showing up even when I wasn't at my best. Performing wouldn't be the same if you weren't watching.  
-Yuuri Katsuki

Your heartbeat picked up as your gaze continued down the paper and settled upon a series of numbers.

You leaned against the nearby light post for support. Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese figure skater and your true idol, had given you his phone number.

You knew he would be signing autographs for the next hour or two, so you would have to wait to verify that it was actually his. Which was probably a good thing, considering you would need to take that time to calm yourself down and regain your composure. And so, you sat still, working to control the excitement that was building in your chest. This situation was so surreal that you weren't sure if you were actually awake or still dreaming.

Only minutes after making your decision to wait, you sighed. There was no way you could sit here with his phone number right in front of you and just not call him for the next hour. Even if you just got his voicemail, you wouldn't care. At least you would know for sure he gave you his actual number and it wasn't some kind of joke at your expense.

You fumbled through your purse and pulled out your phone. Shakily, you dialed the number.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three...

"You actually called," Yuuri's voice greeted.

You tightened your grip around your phone. "Of course I did! You actually answered."

You could imagine the awkward smile on his face as he spoke. "Why wouldn't I? I gave you my number for a reason, after all."

"Well, I thought you were still at the signing."

"I took a break so I could talk to you."

You laid your hand against your heart wearily. Why did he have such an effect on you?

"You didn't need to do that for me..."

Yuuri took a minute to find the right wording. "I wanted to, though."

The line was silent for a few moments. Your face was reddening at an alarming rate, and you couldn't help but smile to yourself. "I'm happy you did."

More silence, but it wasn't the awkward kind; it was the sweet kind that allowed you to find the meaning in each other's words.

You heard movement on the other end. "I wish I could talk more, but Victor said the line is getting restless. I'll talk to you later?"

"I hope so."

Just as he was about to hang up, you spoke again. "Oh, and Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"That wink during the performance: who was it for?"

He hesitated before answering. "Embarrassingly enough, it was for you," he laughed. "I guess I got a bit carried away during my program."

"Don't worry, I like it when you get carried away-" You stopped yourself and brought your hand to cover your mouth when you realized that your words could be interpreted in more than one way. "Anyway, bye! Thanks again!" you stammered in an attempt to recover.

You hung up the phone before he could reply. You never had a way with words. Luckily, it looked like you would get more practice talking with him later.


End file.
